You Turned My Life UpsideDown
by ImpossibleBlueRose
Summary: So Amy's been through a seeming life of torture, enough to make is seemed like she's changed. This story was deleted and reposted because my stupid computer wouldn't let me update. Anyways to clear up any confusion this is a letter to Sonic from Amy.
1. Jealousy

**Ok, So basically this story is about Amy's feelings towards Sonic in her point of view, and I'll later write one in Sonic's point of view, but its basically the same story.**

**I don't own anyone that you recognize! (Sonic, Amy, etc.)**

_**When You Turned My Life Upside-down**_

_**Chapter 1: Jealousy**_

Dear Sonic,_**  
**_

Can you see my pain? Scared to live another day with you running away. I see the way you look at her and it pains me. Those love struck eyes of yours, you use to look at me like that. The way you place your hand on her shoulder and run it down her body feeling her curves, you use to do that to me. You gave off that smile, the smile that always made my heart melt. It wasn't that trademark smile you always wore, but a sweet, loving one. Your green eyes staring deeply into her blue ones. **(no, she isn't Sally!) **She smiled back then lightly kissed your nose causing you to chuckle.

People say its hard to go through heartbreak, but how can a heart break if it was already broken? Ever since you told me we couldn't be together, I just kept bumping into you. You didn't tell us about her, why? Tails doesn't know, Cream doesn't know, Shadow, Knuckles… only I know, but YOU don't know that. I don't get why you like this girl, she seems full of flaws… She only wears the color black, her lips accented with purple lipstick. Her eyes had a gray eye shadow giving her a sexy expression. The outfit she wore was outstanding. It was a black dress that had about fifty million layers of that fabric that keeps the bottom puffy under the soft fabric ontop, giving it a ballerina look. She had black platform formal shoes that had ribbon that ended just below her knees finishing her gothic ballerina look.

You know what surprised me the most about this girl though? The fact that she looked almost exactly like me. She had pink fur, pink quills. I bet the only difference between us was our eye color and our taste in clothing. But why her? A pain in my stomach causes me to grip on to it, 'Settle down little buddy.' Yeah, I'm pregnant, but he doesn't know. He shouldn't care I mean its not even his child. I haven't talked to you in months, it pained me. You didn't come… you didn't save me… I was raped and you didn't show up. I'd never give up my child though, I'm at five months and there's no turning back now.

I don't want to meet her, but I know her. She's my best friend, and no one knows. Once she told me how excited she was when she first met you I was gonna say you were off limits, but unlike me, She didn't chase you. Unlike me, you didn't run away from her. Her name? It's Isabella Morgan. Her quills reach her lower back, but mine do too now. Her bangs cover up part of one of her eyes. She smiles at you again, for saying something, probably a compliment. Her eyes seem to sparkle, she knows what happened to me… She said it'd be best if I told everyone on my own.

My back hurts as I get another kick and I slowly stand up. I cringe feeling the sudden pain as my back seems to snap back in place. She looks over at me with a worried expression while you are somewhere else, then she runs over. No matter how much I could possibly hate her, she's always there for me. She lets me use her shoulder to lean on as I stand before she smiles at me.

"Amy, are you alright, do you want me to walk you home?" Isabella asked her blue eyes showing worry in her friend. You return to the scene only to find your date missing.

"I'm fine really," I said, another kick causing me to cringe, she places her hand on my stomach, looking up at me.

"Does it really hurt that bad?" She asks. You see her, and me. You start to walk over when you see the bulge in my belly.

"No, well, depends on where the kick is," I can't help but smile, her eyes even make me want to. I had a feeling you wouldn't get any closer then you already were.

"Amy… I'm gonna walk you home," She says this time making it a statement. I nod, I don't like it when she gets mad, she turns around to find herself face-to-face with you, "I'm gonna go walk my sister home." She said to him. She hadn't called me her sister in a long time, but seeing your confused expression she rolled her eyes and stood next to me making the same face I was, "We're twins, can't you tell?"

You just nodded, before looking down at my stomach. I can't help but roll me eyes and grab your hand, your eyes shoot up to look at mine then you watch as I place your hand on my stomach, just at that moment the baby kicked, boy was that baby active today. Your eyes seemed to widen when you felt the kick but you didn't remove your hand, you felt around my stomach, making sure it wasn't fake, I'm guessing.

"Whose baby is it?" You ask yet to remove your hand from my stomach. When I shrugged your face looks as if it was in complete and udder shock, and you also removed his hand.

Isabella took my hand and we started walking. I heard an extra pair of footsteps to discover they were yours, and so I wonder, "does he really care?"

**So yeah, as I said in the summary, to clear up any confusion, this is a letter Amy is writing to Sonic, and it will be explained more in a small excerpt in chapter 2. Please, if you want to comment don't flame me.**


	2. You Weren't There!

**This is the awesome chapter 2, which may I say, is awesome, Sorry I had to delete the story and repost it but my computer was glitchy and it wouldn't fix my problem...**

**Anyways, again this is a letter to Sonic, I'm sorry I have to prove it! I mean seriously, I get yelled at once and I haven't even gotten in touble yet? What kind of games am I playing? I was going to save the fact it was a letter for the very last chapter (that has already been written and I know, I fail) but clearly I'm not risking my story on it.**

**Disclamer: I own only Isabella! nothing else, Sonic and Amy belong to sega, and if I owned them, the disclamer wouldn't be here right nows :3  
**

_**When You Turned My Life Upside-Down**_

_**Chapter 2: You Weren't There!**_

As I walk down the sidewalk with my sister holding my hand I keep wanting to look back at my old hero, my old role model, and my old best friend, but no, I stop myself each time telling myself that you don't care anymore. I guess it's bad to keep telling myself something to the point you believe it, yet somewhere inside you know it isn't true. But then again, you're probably just following us because you want to make sure your girlfriend is alright.

Isabella lets out a dreamy sigh and looks over to me, "You know what… I think you need a personality makeover." She smiles, damn, I hate that smile more then I hate you. Hate is a strong word, so maybe I'm wrong, I don't hate you… I don't hate her smile, I just dislike the things listed. I can't really hate anything, I can't be mean, it isn't in my nature. I can't hate the man who did this to me, I can't hate you… I still love you, somewhere in my heart I still love you, it's there. If it wasn't I wouldn't be jealous. You two are hiding something, but what?

"I don't know," I reply to my sister, "I'm having some trouble adjusting to this…" I place my hands on my bulging belly and a smile forms on my lips, that's when she brings it up.

"I'm not sure if you should have a child at your age," She says, I roll my eyes, I'm seventeen now, I was sixteen a few weeks ago. My eyes find there way to the pavement as we walk. I see your shoes, now you're next to me, and I feel a comforting arm around my shoulder, I look up. Concern was plastered on your face yet you smile. I want to scoff but I seem to melt looking at your beautiful emerald green eyes, then I look back ahead. You pull me closer to you.

"Amy… Why haven't I seen you in so long… It's like your hiding from me, I was scared I wouldn't see you again," You say. I see it a single tear threatening to fall from your eye, you never cry, especially not because of me. I watch as if slowly falls, yet you still smile. You hand rubbing against my shoulder…

-Normal POV-

Amy stands up and stretches, she yawns looking down at the piece of paper before her. Looking around the room it is small and quaint. She's wearing a blue long sleeved shirt, as well as blue jeans and white sneakers. The sound of crying comes from the room across from hers. She stands and walks over to the small room. Picking up the pink hedgehog inside, a baby, female of course with blue eyes, she nuzzles the child's nose with her nose. A ringing came, it was probably the doorbell. Holding the hedgehog that looked so much like her sister she walks to the door. But before she can get close a key is inserted and the door opens.

He smiles his trademark smile, "Hey, Ames, I thought you might have taken a nap." Sonic let out a soft chuckle and ruffles his quills.

Amy giggles, "Well it is hard work taking care of a baby." When she says this the blue speedster smiles and walks over. Amy hands him the child which he starts to coo over. She heads back to her room sitting in that chair, making sure that the door is locked behind her.

-Amy's POV-

I can't help but smile at you action and lean into you slighting receiving a giggle from my younger sister. I chime in and laugh a little as well. That's when you let out a chuckle and kiss my forehead. I can't help but think, Do you treat me like this because you miss me? Or is it guilt? My smile fades and we reach my house. I sigh as the three of us walking inside.

"I have to go now, but how about you two catch up?" Isabella says with a small smile but before I can protest she is out the door, while you're already comfy on the couch.

"What happened to you?" You ask looking up at me. Remembering the moment brings tears to my eyes and I can only muster three simple words.

"You didn't come…" I say so faintly, but you can't hear me and ask me to repeat it instead I yell, "You weren't there! You didn't come! How could you! I thought you cared!" by now my tears are waterfalls and you just sit there, shocked, wide-eyed, even a bit scared, I take in a breath, "It's all your fault! If you hadn't of been gone so long it wouldn't have happened!" By now I'm screaming my heart out, I'm taking in deep breaths, because my breathing has become jagged, I let out a hic-up every once in a while.

"I'm so sorry," You whisper before standing and taking me in your arms, you strong arms, but no, I'm mad, I don't want you to touch me. I slap you, hard, it even made my hand hurt, but you don't release your grip, I slap you again tears still streaming down my eyes.

"Why? Why did you do that!" This time I punch your chest, you cringe but you still have a strong grip.

"I didn't know," You whisper in my ear then place a hand on the back of my head, slowly brushing through my quills. I close my eyes as you start rubbing my back, I remain silent after that. You trace something out on my back, but I don't know. My full blown sobs slowly die down, I'm silent, no sobbing, no breathing heavy, but tears slowly fall down my cheeks, you pull back slightly and kiss them away. I don't understand, why are you doing this? Why do you torture me so?

I'm slowly lifted off the floor. Your warms arms wrapped around me, you start walking and the place me on my bed. You rest your hand on my stomach and smile slightly. Then you walk around to the other side od the bed and lay down.

"I'm really sorry, Amy, I didn't think that something like this would happen to you… But I should have seen it coming," You close your eyes and I turn facing you. One of you're eyes opens and you smile, "It's hard for me to believe you gave up on everything, it's not like you."

"People change," I say with a sigh but as I look at you, I smile, "And I'm not one of them." This causes you to smile wider, that smile you gave to me when we dated for that single month. You place a hand on my cheek and you thumb rubs against it.

"If I could go back and change one thing, it would be when we started to drift away from each other," You whispered closing your eyes. I close mine aswell and fall into a peaceful sleep with one last thought running through my mind… 'Does he really care?'

**:3 Ok, so after I posted this on Deviant Art people were quite confused, so I'm just telling you that this chapter IS suppose to confuse you (because I like messing with people lolz) **

**But anyways,if you wish to comment, don't flame.  
**


	3. He Cares

**GUESS WHAT? I HAVN'T DIED!**

**Yes, I'm very much still alive, it just took me a bit to post this since I'm working on so many stories at once.**

**I know my chapters are kinda short but *shrugs* They'll get longer eventually**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHINGS!**

**

* * *

**

_**When You Turned My Life Upside-Down**_

_**Chapter 3: He Cares**_

When I woke up I knew you'd be gone so I didn't bother to check if you were there. I tried sitting up only to find extra weight holding me down. I look down to see a peach colored arm draping over my enlarged stomach and holding tightly onto the bed covers. I turn to find you cuddled up against me. I can't move because one of your legs is over me as well and I wonder if you think I'm a giant plushie of some kind.

You move around a bit and I quickly shut my eyes. You hand slowly moves, trailing up my body but stops just above my rib cage, then it slowly moves back down, stopping right before it can touch my butt. Your breathing speeds up slightly before you kiss my forehead.

"I know you're awake," You say in a faint whisper, "You're blushing." You just had to put it out there didn't you? I opened my jade green eyes to see your emerald ones. I say nothing, just sit there, staring at you. Yet you seem to do the same thing, I sigh and turn back over, now facing away from you, yet your arms are still locked tightly around me.

"Why… why are you here? Why did you stay?" I ask, yet, I don't dare to look at you I'm afraid you won't like me, I'm afraid you'll say it was HER idea. I'll admit it, I'm scared, scared of the truth, part of me doesn't want to know you still exist.

"Because, you're my friend Amy, I'll always be there for you," You say, man what a jerk, you dare say that when I needed you the most and you weren't there. I let out a sigh before pushing you away from me and getting up, "Amy," You say I'm not sure if your scolding me or if you're unsure about what you say next, but before you can answer I turn around.

"Is that all you'll ever picture me as? A FRIEND! Not a best friend, hell, not even a close friend. Do YOU know how long I've waited for you to think of me as more then just a friend? But I guess it really doesn't matter, because I never see you anymore anyways, heck you haven't told anyone you're dating my sister.. MY sister! Why her? She looks exactly the same as me, if you ask me, she's the one who'd pull you down. She's the bitch in the family not me!" With that I run out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, I need to clear my mind, I need to calm down.

I close the door behind me, but I don't lock it. I kneel down in front of my bathtub/shower and turn the water on closing the curtains. I hear your footsteps get closer and closer they stop when I see the shadow of your feet under the door. I undressed myself and got in. I heard you call my name but I didn't say anything. Then just as I closed the curtain you opened the door.

You're footsteps could be barely over the water hitting the porcelain bathtub. I see your shadow as you stop in front of the shower curtain, "Amy… I'm really sorry if I did anything wrong, and if I did do something wrong, what did I do, Amy, What?"

"You're dating her," I mention again. Then you slowly pull the shower curtain away, not enough for the water to get onto the floor but just enough so you could see me with my knees to my chest in a corner. Yes, you've seen my naked before, many times. Mostly because when I was upset I'd hide in the shower, but you'd come for me anyways. Though, the first time you did you blushed but after that you acted as if it was completely normal, but now? You had the faintest tint of pink on your cheeks and an awkward look in your eyes.

I couldn't help but feel slightly scared when you slowly licked your lips but then you smush them together. Then you slowly take off all of your clothes and get in beside me. I just watch your every move. You place your hands at my waist and pick me up before leaning against the tub and placing me in your lap. I bit my lip slightly when you do felling something slightly pricking at my leg, I know what it is, but I make no note of telling you. But I slowly lean back resting my back against your chest and letting my head fall on your shoulder.

You kiss the top of my head before wrapping your arms around my stomach, "I'd never do anything to hurt you Ames, I never want to see you cry, I never want to see you angry, I never want to see you depressed, especially over something I did. It just brakes my heart to see you that way," You tighten your grip on me and pull me closer to you, "What do I have to do to make you see that?"

I look down at my lap, then look even further down to see your feet rubbing mine. I feel like you actually mean what you're saying but I'm not sure. I feel you lick my ear then slightly nibble on it. "Sonic… what are you doing?"

"Why can't you accept my apology?" Sonic asked pulling her up a bit and kissing her cheek, "I'm trying so hard, Amy, please, I wasn't even dating your sister, I was trying to make you less of a target." Your hand lightly rubbed my stomach, tickling me slightly. "You act like you hate me, but yet, you let me touch you." Your hand moved up stopping about an inch from my breast. "If I asked would you let me kiss you?" Your hand moved back down to rest on my stomach and you nibbled on my ear again.

I responded with an aggravating groan and you stopped, "Why… why can't you get the hint?" I asked moving a bit to get more comfortable.

"Hint?" You asked giving me a sideways looked as if you hadn't a clue what I was talking about. Then you started to nibble on my ear again.

"Are you hungry or something?" I asked turning to see your face and you seemed a bit unamused.

"Was that suppose to be a joke? No, I'm not hungry…" You say with a sigh.

"Then why are you doing that?" I asked then watched as you slapped your forehead.

"You ask me why I can't take a hint, and now I wonder if you even know what a hint is," You said. Then you reached over and turned off the water before picking me up out of the tube and wrapping a towel around me, still holding me as you put one around your waist.

"I don't understand," I said then you let out a large breath of air.

"Just forget about it…" You said before bringing me to my room, You made me feel like I was three the way you didn't even let me try to put my clothes on and you did it yourself instead.

"I'm pregnant, not crippled," I mumbled only to receive a chuckle from you.

"Well, I'd better get going, I'll come check up on you tomorrow, or maybe later," You say and lightly kiss my forehead before dashing off.

I sigh and head out the door only to fell a sudden pain in my next before I fell to the ground and everything went black.

* * *

**So what do you think? **

**There I go with my cliffy, I'm not really sure what I was thinking when I did that cuz... Well... I have no idea about what I'm gonna post for what just happened to Amy... Ideas? Anyone?  
**


	4. Sonic to the Rescue

**I'm extremely sorry for that epic fail in the end where I wrote next instead of neck. *hits herself*I didn't notice it until to late. I'll try to fix it though.**

**Thanks for finally giving me some reviews guys! I really needed to know if it was good or not, so I believe it's 3 out of 4 right now, but it also has a lot of people watching it.**

**Thanks to the people who are watching this story, who favorite it, and to those who marked me as one of their favorite authors.**

**I'm glad that I was welcomed to FanFiction with open arms, even though there was one or two bumps in the road.**

**OK! This is the one thing you really have to read, for those who think this story is confusing, it's suppose to be, if it wasn't confusing I wouldn't have written it because I fail at doing things normal people would. If you hadn't noticed already, this story will have some future moments, then transition back to the past, it's my style!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic nor Amy, or else they'd have a show called upside-down :D**

_**When You Turned My Life Upside-Down**_

_**Chapter 4: Sonic to the Rescue**_

I think I must have hit my head or something by the throbbing in that area. I let out a groan of pain as I open my eyes, a sudden cold feeling hits my body and I look down. I'm in my panties, no shirt, no bra, no pants, only my underwear. For some reason, I feel untouched.

I feel scared as I hear a male grunt then a thud. There's mild cursing in the background but I just feel so horrible that nothing really registers. The thing that makes me snap slightly back into the world of the living is the sound of police cars.

"Ames?" I hear a voice call, I know that voice. "Ames?" It calls again, strong arms wrap around my body. "Ames, are you okay?" I know that voice, it's your voice, but a bit shaky, you hug me more tightly this time, I feel some type of liquid slowly trickling down onto my skin under my short fur.

"Sonic?" I ask, before opening my eyes the rest of the way. You smile and start planting kisses, all mover my forehead and muzzle.

"Thank god you're alright," You bring me in for a hug, "You're not hurt right? No cuts, no bruises? Did he touch you? I tried to get here as fast as possible when I heard you scream."

"I screamed?" I ask a bit confused, but you must have not heard me because you just picked me up. There was a lot of cameras at the other side of the small ally. I saw that my clothes were ripped to shreds the moment you picked me up. You put your hand against my back until my chest touched yours, probably in attempt to hide me from prying eyes. You pushed you way though the small crowd of cameras and questions, saying no comment every once in a while. Once out of the crowd you burst off into full speed, passing by my house.

I'm not sure where you're taking me, but whatever. You slowly enter the doors of a small quaint house in the middle of the forest, placing me down on my feet. Slowly you circle around me as if checking for any cuts or bruises.

"Are you alright?" You finally say, your eyes finally meeting mine.

"Yeah," I respond softly. I can't tare my gaze away from yours then you eyes travel downward. I watch as your hand slowly reaches out to touch my stomach. It hurt so I cringed in pain.

I watch as you look at me horrified. You run into another room and come back with a blue sweatshirt. You put it on me and it reaches just above my knees. You pick me up yet again and run out of the house to the hospital.

I can't help but feel upset as I look at your worried face the entire way there, it bothers me. But then again, you did make the promise that you'd never leave me, and you haven't… yet.

We make our way into the emergency wing of the hospital. Why? I have no clue, but by the look on your face I can tell there's something wrong. You place me down in a chair and walk casually up to the front desk. Then you start to yell, the receptionist yells back. You slam some money on the table and say something I can't quite hear. Sounded like a threat to me though.

You walk back over here with a smile and sit down next to me, "Did he touch you?"

You asked that question before, but I failed to answer it. I looked down into my lap.

"Did he touch you?" You repeated placing an arm around me.

"I don't think so," I say quietly. You sigh in relief, as if that was the answer you wanted. I closed my eyes, then I feel something warm press against my cheek. I opened my eyes to realize they were your lips.

"I'm so glad you're okay," You whisper into my ear. My name is called and you help me up, we walk into one of the hospital rooms. I'm looking around the room and you take off the sweatshirt you put on me earlier. You then place one of the hospital gowns on me and tie it in the back. I move to lay down but your arms wrap around me pulling me back until my back hits your chest.

"I'm never going to leave you alone," You whisper into my ear before kissing it, "never…"

I can't help but smile, and lean against you. I still love you, I really do. I love to feel your strong arms wrapped around me. I love the tickle of your breath hitting my ear. I love your eyes. I love your voice. I love the way you hold me when you run. I fucking love YOU, everything about YOU. I can't emphasize on that anymore then I already have. I don't know if I could love you anymore.

Why is it that only now I can feel this way? Maybe it's because this is the first time you've treated me like this in a while. The first time you've held me in weeks, the first time you've kissed me in months… The first time you've loved me in years.

Could I ask for more?

Yes.

Will I ask for more?

No.

Just knowing that you're there brings me to life. It starts me up when I'm down. That's when I hit my sudden realization. Your hand slowly moved up. I close my eyes and make no protest in you doing this. It brushes lightly against my chest and then you leave it there. Why did you leave it there? I turn my head around to see your face and you remove your hand. When I look at you questioningly, you blush.

You're such an idiot at times. Only when it's just you and me touch me, kiss me, or whatever.

They're running tests on me now as I lay in the bed, my hand being held lightly by yours. It's taking hours but the main focus is my stomach. That's when my world comes crashing down… the baby… my baby, could be hurt.

My breathing increases and you hold my hand tighter and smile. The doctor soon tells me not to worry and they made me take some medicine that makes me fall asleep or something. I don't really know what happened while I was knocked out, but when I woke up, I felt at least a pound lighter.

"Amy?" Your voice rings, I open my eyes to see you. Your eyes are tear stained, you're holding something in your arms. Something small wrapped in a towel. You let me see what it is. A small red hedgehog, eyes closed, not moving, not breathing.

My eyes widened and I felt them starting to rim with tears. I reach out and you hand the small child to me. I start to cry, my baby, he's dead.

"His leg was broken… They tried to save him," You say wiping some tears from your eyes. I can't stand it, I hand you back the baby before bursting in tears, I yell something about never seeing that child again, then the doctor comes in and takes him away.

You get up and lay down next to me in the bed. I grab onto you and cry into your chest, and before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

**Wow, talk about depressing. I hated killing off a character, but I felt as if a baby wasn't needed in Amy's life. Though it makes things a bit harder when it comes to writing this, I think it adds a good twist. I have a question now, and this will confuse you even more! ^^**

**Q: Why does Amy have a baby in the future if this one died? **

**A: I'm not telling! (it'd ruin the story)**

**You can answer this by sending me a message or writing a review.**

**Any errors? Point them out and you get a FREE hug :D**


	5. He Stole a Kiss

**I'm gonna be a fast uploader now, my mind is set and it's not funny. So, if you have any ideas that might help me out that'd be great. **

**To depressing? Don't worry this is a happy chapter :D.**

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN NOTHING! Cept Isabella….**

**

* * *

**

_**Upside-Down: Chapter 5- He Stole a Kiss**_

If I knew where we were I wouldn't have been so tense, but for the fact you were still laying next to me only caused more problems. I can't help but feel more guilty then ever, and I have no clue why…

'_You love him, you just won't admit it…'_

'_**I admitted it the other day.'**_

'_Only out of guilt, you didn't even say it out loud.'_

'_**Who asked you?'**_

'_I'm just putting it out there.'_

'_**No, you're just trying to piss me off.'**_

I feel you moving and the fight with myself comes to a halt. Your arms that are around my stomach pull me closer. I've been awake for an hour now, just laying next to you in the hospital bed. I'm still waiting for the doctor to say I can leave.

'_Tell him you love him.'_

'_**Do I love him?'**_

'_Yeah.'_

'_**He doesn't love me…'**_

'_STOP TELLING YOURSELF THAT! It's only making you feel worse.'_

'_**Is it?'**_

'_Yes.'_

You move again but this time you sit up.

"Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still love me?"

I look towards you to see your cheeks grow pink. It's kind of cute. I looked at your eyes, awkwardly looking away from me. Your arms still around me.

"Do you?" Now you're unsure, just because I was lost taking in the site of you and you look at me strait in the eyes.

"I…" I look down, "I… I don't know."

"Amy…" Your voice seemed to trail off and I feel the weight on the bed shift more to my side. My eyes are closed now. "I found something out," I hear you say. You pull me towards the middle a bit. I feel your legs plant themselves on either side of mine, same for your hands beside my head.

I open my eyes to see you hovering over me. Your eyes looking directly into mine. My heartbeat quickened as you smile. I feel my cheeks heating up and this makes me think. I'm not an adult. I'm not mature enough. I still haven't have my first kiss, I'm still a virgin, I still love you. I **KNOW **I still love you.

The moment is ruined when the doctor opens the door. He clears his throat and you get off of me…

-To the FUTURE!- (normal POV)

Amy puts down her pencil as the baby starts to cry… again, but before she could get up the crying was silenced. She smiled and stood walking over to the nursery where they kept the baby.

Sonic smiled as Amy entered the room, since the day he moved in he's not only been taking care of her, but he's been taking care of her baby.

Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic when he put the baby down and she lightly pressed her lips to his. This was normal between the two of them. He's kiss her back only to wrap his arms around her. He'd move his hands down until…

"Sonic! Not in front of the baby!" Amy said moving away from him. He'd smirk and Amy went back to her… their room, and continued to write…

-To the LETTER!- (Amy's POV)

"You may leave, Miss Rose," He says and I stood, you following pursuit.

Soon, I'm signed out of the hospital, and back in your long sweatshirt.

"Amy?" You say braking the silence.

"Yes?" I ask turning my head towards you.

"Can I move in? With you I mean, I don't want you to get hurt anymore then you already have," You say. That's sweet for you to be thinking of me like that. My head is screaming for me to say yes.

"Of course," I smile and you hug me. That's it… a hug. We're friends, that's all I'll ever get.

A few days later you're already settled in the guest room, paying have the rent, everything a roommate does. It's almost like you aren't there though. You spent every minute of your life in that room, I soon make you come out to get your own dinner, now I'm enforcing the eat with me or don't eat at all rule.

It's funny how you seemed so desperate after I did that. Even to get a snack you'd sit next to me in the living room.

Life was simple, I got a job, you didn't. I got food, you sat at home. If you asked me, people would think we're married. No one but Tails knows you live with me though, something about not wanting to get it out. I'm not to sure.

Something happened one day though, maybe you'll remember…

I walked in with some groceries and you came in to help me put stuff away.

"How can you carry all of this?" You ask with a chuckle placing things away as I put the bags on the table.

"I'm just cool like that," I say with a laugh. You chuckle and soon everything is put away… except for one bag I left in the car.

We get into an argument about who will go down and get it. Suddenly you say, "I'm gonna go get it and that's that!" You smile at me, "I'll be back in a second, promise." You kissed me, a quick peck on the lips and run out the door.

There I stood, completely dumbfounded. I had the most stupid look on my face, somewhere between completely shock and love struck. The blush on my cheeks said it all. Slowly I lift my hand and lightly touch my lips.

You come up and look at me questioningly, "You okay, Ames?" You ask. I snap out of my shock and my cheeks grow a darker pink.

"I'm fine," I look down at my feet and you unpack the groceries.

Maybe it's not that bad to have you around after all…

* * *

**How awesome was that? Two kisses at two different times and in the same chapters? Way cool xD. Anyways, I bet you didn't expect this to be put up so quick huh? Well, I had to write this, I needed to have at least one kiss between Sonic and Amy! **

**Just to tease ya a bit, The FUTURE! Isn't that far away ;P**

**Errors? Tell MEH!  
**


	6. I've Lost

**Grr… Life is confusing me… My "boyfriend" has stuff going on with his account, I think his sister might be playing a prank on him, I'm not to sure but whatever…**

**Wow… two reviews… WELL! That's probably the most I'll ever get since I'm lucky. By the way, I'm running on stupid old Word Processor, because everything else costs money O.O I don't has moneys… I has monkeys but not moneys xD. Anyways, I'm trying to do as much as possible before Thanksgiving, because of have a LOT of work to do because the party's at my house.**

**BY THE WAY! I need someone to review this story… like not in the reviews, go over it, before I put I up, so if you wanna do that, just ask. That means checking over my mistakes you know. Best thing about it is, you get to be the FIRST person who gets to read my chapters!**

**Moving on…**

**DISCLAMER: I own… SONIC!… I wish… I own nothing... that includes sonic... I DO NOT OWN SONIC... or Amy... but I do own Isabella :D (Even if she was only mentioned in the first two chapters...)  


* * *

**

_**Upside-down**_

_**Chapter 6: I've Lost**_

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! One minute you're all over me, and the next you're gone! GONE!

How could I lost you already? And SO FRICKIN EASILY!

Is it because I asked why you kissed me?

Is it because I asked how you felt?

Do you hate me?

I hate myself for even asking those questions… I don't want to know the answer to any of them! I just want you to say that you love me.

I didn't want you to run away…

I couldn't help but FEEL lost, not only that but sad. I felt as if all of my life was ruined, drowned in a river of endless tears, yet the tears never fell.

It's depressing, the way I feel. It's like I've never been happy at all in my entire life, but I just don't know why. It's almost as if I have no friends, no family, my life ran on a blank expression that only changed into a smile when people were around so no one would worry about me. My baby... my baby died. The only thing I could love when I was upset, taken away from me. That's not the reason though, I didn't want that child, even if I could smile and say I did. Yet, it seemed as if a piece of me has died.

No one knows.

Could that be the reason?

No.

I wish I could run... away from my problems, away from my life, away from everything. Now I know why you run. Just to get away from all of your problems. I haven't seen you in a while, so I wonder where you are. It's been awhile since I started writing this letter, and by now, this might have to be mailed in a box.

Why am I writing this?

I haven't explained before. I just want you to know how I feel. I can't help but think of this million page long letter as a story, or a diary. I'm not sure if I'll ever send this to you. I'm not sure if you'll ever be able to know how I feel. All I know is I'll never stop writing. Though this sounds a bit selfish, but I'm not going to stop writing until I get what I want.

I want you back.

I want you to come back.

I want you to hold me in your arms.

But most of all, I want you to love me.

Not in the brotherly/sisterly way, but in the 'I LOVE' you way. The way in which people walk around holding hands or giving each other pecks on the cheek.

Is that too much to ask?

I don't think it is.

If you asked me why I love you, I'd say, "I love you for who you are, not Sonic the Hero, but Sonic the Hedgehog. The most handsome, kind, and caring person I know. What I love about you? Your eyes... I get lost in them, they're so beautiful..."

But, you'll never know that. You'll never know how I really feel. My life has changed, I've changed, but as the song goes… I HATE myself for loving you. I wish I could just get over it already. I want to run like I said before. But I'm trapped, in my mind, trying to figure things out.

Somehow, I just hope that you'll…

( Tis the future now so… Normal POV)

Amy lifted her pencil from the paper and wiped a tear before it fell from her eye. She sniffled and hugged herself.

"Ames? You okay in there?" Sonic called knocking on the door.

"I'm fine," Amy said before standing, she placed the sheet of paper along with the rest before smiling at the fact Sonic had agreed to move in with her. She opened her bedroom door and smiled up at him.

"You look great," He smiled and gave her a small hug.

Amy smiled, "You look handsome yourself."

"So you ready to get going?" Sonic said blushing.

"Of course, my DARLING Sonic," She said the way she use to. This only caused Sonic's cheeks to become a shade darker then they already were. Without another word they were gone on another date.

They'd been together for a while now.

Years?

No.

Months?

Yes.

It'd taken Sonic a while to recognize his feelings, maybe he'd just over stayed his welcome at Amy's house, who knows?

This date was like all the others. They'd walk to… run to, a nice restaurant. They'd go to the VIP section and have a great meal, then off to the movies. They'd see something scary or romantic. Today Sonic chose scary, just so Amy would cling to him like the way she use to. After the movies they'd go somewhere special but Amy said she wanted to go home so they did just that.

Once home Sonic would kiss Amy and hide away in his room.

Amy walked into her room and sat down at her desk. Before she wrote anything down though, she ran into the nursery and smiled seeing Tails fast asleep with the baby asleep on top of him, She couldn't help but take out her phone and take a picture. Tucking her phone away in her pocket, Amy woke Tails up and placed the baby in his crib. Tails soon left.

I guess you could say Sonic and Amy have been dating for years… but that fight… (I'm not gonna get into that right now) It caused Sonic to not want to stay in the same room with Amy, even if he was staying at her house. So, now they slept in separate rooms, it gave Amy more space to write the letter, but she was a bit upset about it. Even if they had started over and Sonic forgave her, even though the fight wasn't her fault, but she didn't care.

Amy walked back into her room and sat down at the desk, picking up the pencil, she started to write.

(LALALA To the letter! Amy's POV)

_Somehow I just hope that you'll _come back to me.

I hope you'll hold me in your strong arms again. I cried myself to sleep for weeks, waiting for you to come back.

I gave up.

I gave up hoping.

I gave up dreaming.

I gave up on you.

I gave up looking.

Then, in the park, there you were. Fast asleep on the bench. Blue fur slightly discolored, shoes a bit dirty, looking to have been starved.

I couldn't help but walk over and lightly place my hand on your cheek. You stirred before opening your eyes. You blinked a few times before giving off a small smile.

"Hey, Ames, what are you doing here?" You said.

"I… I was just going for a walk," I said blushing.

"Oh…" You replied, sounding a bit disappointed.

I couldn't help myself, I wrapped my arms around you and pulled you into a hug. "I thought I lost you," I said softly into your ear before lightly kissing it.

We went home after that.

"I'm sorry I ran," you said looking down, and very sad.

"It's fine, you just needed some time to be alone," I smiled and closed the door, locking it as well. I heard your stomach growl and I giggled, "You want something to eat?"

"**YES! **I mean… yes, please," You looked up at me with those puppy dog eyes and I smiled before kissing your nose lightly and walking into the kitchen.

I started to make chili dogs, since I knew they were your favorite. I heard your footsteps coming closer, I thought it would be because you wanted to get a plate or something, but the next thing I knew, your arms were wrapped around my waist and you pulled me close, lightly kissing my neck.

I turned around in your arms and kissed you softly. You kissed back, pulling my body as close to yours as possible. Your tongue traveled over my lips, begging for an entrance. I granted your wish, parting my lips slightly. Slowly the kiss grew more wanting, needing. I felt myself heat up, my body screaming for more.

You picked me up slightly and I wrapped my legs around your waist. The next thing I knew, I was on my bed, and my close were coming off. And well, you know the rest.

* * *

**YAY! This is the longest future scene I wrote! If you wanted a lemon, F U! **

**I've come up with a weirded out idea and I need opinions. Should I make a version of this in Sonic's POV? Like he's writing letters to Amy? Maybe I'll make Sonic's rated M? Idk, I need to know.**

**I'm gonna respond to anonymous reviews nows! So If you wanna write a review and you don't have an account, or don't want people to know who you are, just write it, I'll respond down heres!**

**Kiz: LOLZ!**

**Yes, one review from an unknown person… I'm thinking of making this story around 10 to 20 chapters… But the longest I wrote was 23 but I'm not putting it up since it fails…**

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS WHO FAVED THIS STORY, WATCHED THIS STORY, OR WHO HAVE PUT ME AS THEIR FAV AUTHOR!**


	7. The Mistakes Have Been Made

**Finally found my muse. I'm really sorry about not being able to update sooner but I seemed to loose interest in my story. **

**So, here's the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: GUESS WHAT? I Don't own Sonic! YAY, now that we got that over with, cue chapter 7!**

_**

* * *

Upside-Down**_

_**Chapter 7: The mistakes have been made**_

When I woke up the next morning, I felt a bit sore but instead of the last time I had contact with someone, the way I had with you, I felt loved. Not only that, but I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach and…

I ran out of the bed and into the bathroom. Then I started to throw up, the next thing I knew you were standing behind me, holding up my quills. If this day could get any worse… well, actually it did. After that little incident, I started to get dressed and noticed you watch me, I rolled my eyes and looked back forward.

"Ames," You said, "I have to go somewhere, I'll be back around eight, and I'll make dinner." You kissed my cheek, then left. I let out a sigh and walked out the door after making a small breakfast.

My eyes were looking down at the pavement as I walked along the sidewalk, every once in a while it'd change to a blacktop, or a road, then back to a sidewalk again. I don't know why I felt upset, maybe I was getting sick or something? Or maybe I was getting my period, only god knows what's happening to me. I'd just wish I knew a little information to make me a bit more, I don't know, aware of the situation.

I'd been lost in my thoughts that I didn't even hear the car honk and-

(Normal POV, Future time)

_(BTW, this takes place a month after the last future short)_

Amy blinked as Sonic slowly walked into the bed room, eyes wide she gathered up her papers and hid them in a box, "honey, you alright?" Amy asked, seeing how tired he was.

Sonic gave her a tried smile, "I'm fine… and… don't call me that," He added with a chuckle.

Amy smiled and stood, wrapping her arms around him. He placed his arms around her waist and kissed her. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"So? How was your first day on the job?" She asked, holding him close.

He groaned, "Don't remind me."

"That bad huh?" She asked still keeping a small smile on her face.

"Boring yet too much at the same time, love it," He said sarcastically. This caused Amy to giggle and his smile grew wider.

Sonic started to walked backwards, when his knees his the bed, he purposely fell back on it, bringing Amy with him. She gave off a started squeal, then Sonic silenced her with another kiss. Amy couldn't think of anything that would make this moment better, okay, maybe there was one thing.

The two soon cuddled next to each other in the bed, Amy looked over at her bare hand, longing for there to be a ring on it, and even though Sonic was one to rush things, this relationship was going to slow for even Amy's tastes.

She got up when she could tell Sonic was asleep, then made her way out of the room. Her eyes slowly looked towards the only sky blue door with clouds on it in the hall, courtesy of Sonic, for painting the wrong side of the door. Amy remembered that day so well, she knew she'd have to put that in her letter. She reached her hand out and slowly turned the doorknob. She opened the door and walked inside. Her eyes falling upon a blue crib, she walked over to see the sleeping baby hedgehog inside of it. Then whispered, "Sometimes it's better to be a child, you don't understand what's going on."

She reached into the crib, rubbing the blue baby hedgehog inside of it, then she leaned over kissing his forehead. After that she left the room.

A lot of things had happened recently, Sonic had gotten a job, spent more time with her and the baby, and Amy had gotten less then half way through her letter. Life was slowly getting better, but there were holes that still needed patching up, and there were and still are mistakes to be made.

She walked back into her and Sonic's room, her eyes seeming to take in the look of his body, the way his arm was wrapped around the pillow, how each of his knees bent at a certain angle, how his other arm laid lifelessly at the spot she'd usually occupy. She smiled, she loved him, nothing would ever change that. She changed into a nightgown and grabbed Sonic's pajama pants, she stripped him down and placed them on. He moved every once in a while, but that was it.

She soon got in next to him. His arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer. She reached down and pulled the blanket over them. She smiled when he nuzzled his nose into her quills, and soon fell asleep, only to be woken up an hour later to a baby crying. She heard a mumbled "I'll get it." Then the weight beside her known as Sonic, got up and left for his son's room.

He yawned and stretched out his arms. He opened the door and picked up the child, then started to rock him back and forth, cooing to him, saying soothing words. The diaper was clean, so next instinct was that the baby was hungry. Sonic made his way down the hall and into the kitchen. He warmed up the bottle and started to feed the baby, who quieted. Sonic couldn't help but smile at this, then he softly kissed the child's forehead. A few minutes later, he burped his son, then put him in his crib, the baby falling back asleep soon after.

Sonic, finding he couldn't sleep, sat down on the couch in the living room and turned the TV on low, flipping through the channels. His ears perked up at the sound of glass breaking. He ran into the nursery, nothing out of place, then he went to check up on Amy, nothing was broken but she wasn't there. He opened all of the doors in the house, then the bathroom. He looked down to see her blandly sitting there, eyes burning with fury. A broken thermometer lay beside her. Sonic made his way over to her.

"Something wrong?" He asked placing a hand on her shoulder, her eyes softened.

"I don't think it works," She said pointing to the broken thermometer.

"Well, it looks broken, I doubt it's going to work," He said grinning.

"You're not mad?" She asked a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Not the slightest bit," He said then helped her up, "I'll clean this up and you go back to bed, we'll get one that works in the morning." Amy nodded and did just that…

**

* * *

YAY for Cliffhangers! What happened to Amy? You never know cuz this is like the future O.O Next chapter starts in the morning of the future so you guys don't get confused, Amy will probably start writing again in the middle of the next chapter.  
**

**Anyways, I wanted a chapter that focused more on Sonic then Amy, even though this story is about Amy. I kinda felt like it'd be easier if you see how things are going for him, compaired to amy.**

**AND YESH! IT'S HERE CHAPTER 7! I rule huh? Sorry it took so long ^^;**


End file.
